The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) possesses advantages of thin body, power saving and no radiation to be widely used in many application scope. The common liquid crystal display devices can be the liquid crystal television, the mobile phone, the Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), the digital camera or the notebook.
Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technology, i.e. the array substrate row driving technology is to utilize the array manufacture process of the Thin Film Transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display device to manufacture the gate driving circuit on the Thin Film Transistor array substrate for realizing the driving way of scanning the gates row by row. It possesses advantages of reducing the production cost and realizing the panel narrow frame design. The GOA circuit has two basic functions: the first is outputting the gate drive signal to drive the gate line in the panel for activating the TFTs in the display region to charge the pixel; the second is the shift register function, after the output of one gate drive scan signal is accomplished, the output of the next gate scan signal is controlled with the clock signal, and the transfer is so on. The GOA technology can decrease the bonding process of the external integrated chip, and has the chance to promote the productivity and to reduce the product cost, and the liquid crystal display panel can be employed to manufacture the liquid crystal display device of narrow frame.
The embedded touch control technology is to combine the liquid crystal display panel and the touch panel as one, and to embed the touch panel into the liquid crystal panel to make the liquid crystal display panel equipped with functions of display and sensing the touch control inputs at the same time. With the rapid development of the display technology, the touch control display panel has been widely applied and accepted, used by the people. For example, the smart phone, the flat panel computer and etc. all use the touch control display panel.
The present embedded type touch display technologies are mainly categorized into two types: one is that the touch control circuit is on the liquid crystal cell (On Cell), and the other is that the touch control circuit is inside the liquid crystal cell (In Cell). The In Cell type is also named to be the embedded type. The embedded type touch display panel requires signal interrupt function, in which as the GOA circuit normally works in display procedure, it has to shut down the output ends of the GOA units of all stages in the GOA circuit at arbitrary moment, and to stop the output of the gate scan signal for performing the touch scan. After the touch scan is accomplished, the GOA circuit returns to be normal, and continues to output the gate scan driving signal. However, as the single type GOA circuit realizes the signal interrupt function, one end of the liquid crystal capacitor receives the touch scan signal, and the other end receives the constant voltage level signal. Generally, the touch scan signal is a pulse signal different from the constant voltage level signal, and ultimately results in the delay of the touch scan signal outputted to the embedded touch display panel. Then, the detection accuracy as the embedded touch display panel detects the user's touch operation is influenced.